


Exhibitionist Edelgard

by Haruka1556



Series: Exhibitionist Edelgard [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka1556/pseuds/Haruka1556
Summary: Edelgard decides to take a naked stroll through the monastery at night, What surprises waits for her?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Exhibitionist Edelgard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745419
Kudos: 13





	Exhibitionist Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction i hope you like it, Also i have to thank my friend genderneutralnoun for helping me with gramar stuff.

It was a clear and quiet night, everything was silent. Tonight I will finally do it, Edelgard thought as she nervously removed her clothes. Am I really ready for this? she asked herself, but I really want to do it, she thought, already being totally naked.  
She had never shown her body to anyone, but she was excited by the idea of going out to walk naked through the monastery, at this time of night no one would be awake to see her… right?  
Edelgard opened her bedroom door a little and poked her head out a little, she wanted to check if there was anyone wandering around who could see her. She plucked up her courage and finally she came out, she was very nervous but also excited, her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it would come out of her chest. She crossed the hall and went downstairs.  
She was completely naked outside. What would the others think if they saw me like this? …What would the teacher think?! Thinking of her dear Byleth seeing her like that made her very nervous, but she also liked the idea of her looking at her like that. No one had ever seen her naked, but she was not bothered by the idea of her teacher doing it.  
She went to the pond, the moon was reflected in the crystal clear water, and as she got closer so did her beautiful figure. She couldn't stand the excitement anymore, she started to masturbate seeing her naked reflection on the water. I’m gonaaa cuuuuummmm!!!  
She sat down on the stairs to take a little break. Damn, that was intense. She decided that her next destination would be the classrooms of the officers' academy.  
Once she reached the classrooms, she went to the classroom of the black eagles. When she arrived she sat in her place, the first row just in front of the desk where her beloved teacher taught daily. Even in her place her legs were open and she rubbed her clit slowly, with the idea of Byleth looking at her naked body during class.  
Her fantasy ended when she heard footsteps heading towards the classroom.  
“I should have left it here...” Ferdinand said as he and Hubert entered the classroom. As it was dark, Edelgard had time to hide behind the teacher's desk. It seems that they had not noticed her.  
“I knew I had left it here...” Ferdinand took something from his desk.  
“Did you make me come to this now just for that?” Hubert said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
“This... and something else,” Ferdinand dropped his pants and sat at Edelgard's desk. “Come have fun Hubie~!!”  
Hubert still had a look of annoyance but he was smiling and was a little flushed, he walked towards Ferdinand. “I hope you hold on a little longer this time,” Hubert replied while taking Ferdinand's penis into his mouth.  
What's going on here? Edelgard watched them hidden from the desk.  
But those two ... The little show that Ferdinand and Hubert put on made her hot again. Edelgard kept watching as she slowly rubbed her pussy. She could not make noise, everything would go very badly, they would discover her.  
Hubert… you… She continued to be surprised to see Hubert like this. She was also jealous, Hubert had found a partner who loved him mutually, while all she received were some smiles and hugs from the teacher without having the courage to be able to tell her what she felt for fear of being rejected.  
“Hub… Hubert I’m gonna cuuuuuummm!!!” Ferdinand came in Hubert’s mouth.  
“Useless piece of shit.” Hubert looked furious. “If you cannot last for 5 minutes than it’s better to do nothing at all.” Fedinand was afraid to see Hubert like that, this time he was really angry.  
“Sorry I lost my mind. I didn't want to tell you that.”  
Hubert took Ferdinand's hand and gave him a kiss. “I know I can be very rude sometimes but…” Ferdinand hugged him. “Don’t worry, I'll try to last a little longer next time.”  
“Well now it’s my turn, but let’s go to my room, you can moan all you want there.”  
Both left the classroom without realizing they had a small guest who really enjoyed the show.  
Edelgard waited a few minutes for them to get away a bit.  
Aaaaahhhhh!!!! She started rubbing her pussy as fast as she could, her breath hitched. They almost discovered meeee…!!! She kept rubbing her clit as fast as she could until with a moan, aaaaaahhhhh!!!! cuuummiiiing!!! she finally managed to come.  
She sat on Byleth’s desk to cool down a bit. It would be better to return… enough surprises for one night, Edelgard thought to herself as she left the teacher’s desk, her legs were still shaking and her pussy was soaked, she had a very strong orgasm but despite being almost caught she felt that it had been worth it.  
She went back through to the back of the academy, it was a big area and it was less likely to find people around in the night.  
As she returned to her bedroom, she passed the teacher's room and saw a light from the door that was half open. Is she still awake…? Edelgard thought to herself. Despite the danger, she approached the door and was able to see inside the room, Byleth was asleep sitting at the desk, probably correcting the exams they had taken that same day.  
Edelgard was very excited, her beloved Byleth was only wearing shorts and a black T-shirt, and her huge tits had escaped from her shirt, they were uncovered leaning against the desk. She couldn’t believe it, she took her hand to her clit and started to masturbate again.  
She suddenly stopped, thinking, I want more. She steeled herself and entered Byleth’s room; she must not breathe heavily, the noise could wake up the professor.  
The room was a mess, there was a lot of papers on the desk and Byleth’s clothes were dispersed around the room. She took a pair of pink panties that were on Byleth’s bed, they were a little wet; probably she wore those panties that day and took them off recently. Edelgard smelled them; she wanted to feel the essence of Byleth.  
She started to masturbate again but now on Byleth’s bed, smelling her panties and watching her tits exposed on the desk. Her head was going to explode, she’d never felt such pleasure before, it was so strong that she peed on the bed while cumming but she didn’t care and kept rubbing her pussy. I’m taking these panties with me, she thought. She had completely lost her mind; she didn’t realize her face was doing a very lewd expression and also didn’t realize that she let out a little noise from her mouth. “Oh… my teacher…” With that Byleth woke up and was looking at her with still-sleeping eyes.  
When she discovered Byleth was looking at her she peed again but now that pleasure became shame, she tooks such a big risk and now she had gotten caught.  
Both were looking into the other eyes, Byleth’s eyes were sleepy like she still didn’t know what was going on. Edelgard was covering her face with the panties while still looking into Byleth’s eyes, totally paralyzed by fear and shame, but her hand continued to rub her clit.  
“Pro… Professor i ca… can explain…” Byleth stood up and her huge tits bounced while she walked to where Edelgard is. “My teacher I am sorry, I…” Byleth put her head on Edelgard’s legs. “My teacher what are you…”  
Byleth started to play with Edelgard’s tits with a small, lewd smile. “I must be dreaming… you nude in my room i’ve always wanted this heehee…” Edelgard’s face turned all red; no one has touched her tits before, but most importantly, Byleth wanted her? She couldn’t believe it; all this time she was afraid of not being reciprocated, but now she knew that Byleth felt the same.  
Edelgard was so happy that she started to cry silently of happiness, and Byleth stopped playing with her tits. “Edelgard are you ok did I…” She was stopped by Edelgard’s kiss; she wouldn’t hide her feelings anymore and she was going to give it all to Byleth.  
She laid on the bed with Byleth under her “Now it is my turn.” She started to suck Byleth's tits, suddenly she heard a little sound, Byleth was letting out small moans while she did a happy but horny expression. “So what if I do this!!” Edelgard took off Byleth’s shorts; she wasn’t wearing panties and her pussy was completely soaked. “You are gonna love this.” Edelgard licked Byleth’s clit, she was moaning louder than before and her expression was totally lost in pleasure. “Ah… ah… Edelgard!! please don’t stoooop!!!” Edelgard put two fingers inside of Byleth. “Edelgaaaaard…!!!” She kept fingering Byleth. “Aaaaaahhh!!!!”  
Byleth came very quickly, she already was very tired and that orgasm put her to sleep. “You really liked it, my teacher.” She sat on the bed and watched Byleth for a few minutes. “See you tomorrow professor, good night.” Before leaving the room, Edelgard kissed her on the forehead.  
I´m glad I could make it here without being seen again. Edelgard was finally at her room. What was I thinking, this was too dangerous… She couldn’t wait to see the professor the next day. But the night is not over yet… she thought while sitting at her bed and rubbing her pussy while smelling Byleth’s pink panties.  
The next day Edelgard was very sleepy in the class, she masturbated the rest of the night with Byleth’s panties. The professor didn’t say anything, she didn’t even make eye contact with her. Will she be mad at me for what happened last night? The class finished and Byleth called Edelgard to stay after class. “You know why I called you to stay, right?”  
“My teacher I’m sorry, I…”  
Byleth shut her up with a kiss on the lips. “I will wait for you in my room tonight, try to be a bit earlier this time.”


End file.
